


Beginnings

by tridecaphilia



Series: Peter Pan AU [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing they've never figured out is where Neal came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr. As always for this series, all credit and blame goes to shadowkingsmidlifecrisis for encouraging me.

It was after a successful case. Peter had come over, bringing beer which he drank while Neal stuck to wine. Peter had evidently had more to drink than usual, or just subconsciously let his guard down, because he was talking.

“One thing I never got—” he said, waving his hand. “The thing I never got is where you _came_ from.”

Neal took a sip of wine, letting Peter rant. He felt tired suddenly. He’d never even told Kate about Neverland, and he didn’t really want to go into it with Peter. Best to just let him say everything on his mind, and maybe in the end he would have worked out the answer he wanted for himself. Or fall asleep, which would also work to Neal’s benefit.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Peter went on, still gesturing wildly. “We know all your aliases. I tracked you back into the foster system, I tracked your multiple attempts at running away—but I don’t know where you were before you were twelve. No one seems to know. It’s like you just appeared out of thin air.” He laughed.

Neal laughed too, a soft snort of air, and finished his wine.

Peter focused on Neal with a sudden laser intensity. “So where were you?” he asked. “Who were you, before then?”

Neal thought. And then, because Peter probably wouldn’t remember this in the morning, and because it was a relief to finally say it, he told him. Everything. About Neverland and Wendy Darling, about the boy who never grew up and finally coming back.

By the time he was done, Peter was asleep. Neal smiled wryly and pulled off his shoes, putting a blanket over him.

Whether Peter remembered the conversation or not, he didn’t bring it up the next day. And Neal was perfectly willing to let it lie.


End file.
